


Surprise

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and May are secretly married but Coulson is the only one who knows. The team goes to yours and May's house to take shelter. Daisy starts asking you what May is like when you're together as Daisy can’t believe it.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

The sound of your alarm clock was what woke you up. You yawned as you sat up in bed, you turned off the alarm clock and looked over at the empty side of the bed. You missed your wife but you knew she was trying to keep the world safe and you couldn’t be more proud of her.

You used to be a Shield agent before it fell. That was how you met your wife, Melinda May. That was also how you met Phil Coulson. When you and Melinda started dating he was the only one who knew, same for when you two got married. 

After Shield fell you decided this was the perfect time to try to have a normal life. But Melinda was still part of Shield which means she wasn’t always home. When she did come home it was the best thing.

Once you were done doing your morning routine, you went into the kitchen to make something to eat. As you ate you turned on the TV but then you heard the front door open. 

You froze before grabbing the gun you kept hidden, you had it hidden just in case. You held the gun in front of you as you slowly walked towards the door.

“Melinda…” You said once you saw your wife standing there with Phil and some other people behind her, they must have been her team she has told you about. 

“Surprise.” She gave you a small smile. You carefully placed the gun down and ran into her arms.

Melinda immediately wrapped her arms around you and held you close. Then you remembered that there were other people in your home. You slowly pulled away to see that everyone was looking at you and Melinda with wide eyes, then there was Phil who was smiling. 

He walked towards you, pulling you into a hug. “It’s good to see you, (Y/N).”

“It’s good to see you too, Phil.” You hugged him back.

When you two pulled away you turned back to your wife with a concerned look on your face. “Are you okay? What’s going on?”

“I’m okay. We just needed to take shelter from Hydra, I thought our house would be a good place to stay.” She wrapped her arms around you again. You let out a sigh of relief, she was okay. 

“Is anyone going to say anything about this?” A woman said. When you looked at her you could tell that she was Daisy just from what your wife has told you about her.

Melinda rolled her eyes, she was trying not to smile. “Everyone, this is my wife, (Y/N).”

You waved at them. “Please make yourselves at home. Would anyone like anything?”

xxxxx

After everyone had their drinks and some food, you were all sitting in the living room. Melinda had an arm wrapped around your waist and you were snuggled into her side.

Daisy looked at you both before she leaned forward a little. “I have a question, (Y/N). What is May like when you two are together? I still can’t believe that you two are actually married like-”

“Finish that sentence and I have no problem kicking your ass, Johnson.” Melinda glared at her.

You couldn’t help but laugh at how your wife was acting, you leaned over and kissed her cheek. You looked over at Daisy. “She’s the same woman I fell in love with.” 

You told Daisy what Melinda is like around you, you knew that she’s not like that around just anyone. You knew how she is around Phil but that’s not the same as the way she is with you.

As you were telling Daisy this you saw the shocked look she gave you, everyone else also had the same look on their faces. Phil was just standing there and laughing at everyone’s reactions, he was laughing mostly at Daisy’s reaction.


End file.
